


Friendly Competition

by infinitehaze



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Love, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always wanted more out of life, to have a thrill, money, self usefulness and maybe...love. What happens when you cross paths with Michael, Trevor and Fraklin? It's a mixture for disaster.</p><p>But who doesn't like a little mess sometimes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landing The Job

It was one of those rare days in Los Santos when it would rain. There wasn't a lot of cars on the road, let alone people. The weather was going along with the overall day you had been having, crappy. You had woken up this morning an hour late making you get an ear full from your boss, and that seemed to set your mood for the whole day. Little things pissed you off and the rain wasn't helping when you realized you parked on the other side of the street, out in the open, with no umbrella. You groaned and made your way to your car, opening the door and sliding in the car.

You sat there for a while gathering your thoughts, it was an effect that the rain had on you, something about it sooths you. You got your phone out checking messages you had.

Unread messages from:  
Rickie  
Kat  
Mom

You smiled as you seen your mom messaged you. God you missed her. All your family was back at Algonquin in Liberty City. You had moved to LS to discover new opportunities. You were a hacker. A damn good one at that, you could hack into any system anyone could throw at you. The problem was there were no job for you, and you were definitely not going to work for the government. 

You had a clean record but your family on the other hand, not so much. Your dad owns multiple buisnesses in Algonquin, but the biggest was the Bank Of Liberty. He also is a leader of a mafia family. The Goirdano-(your last name) family. You didn't know how he could balance those two, and keep them separate but he did. It pays to know people. You weren't going to risk anything.

You put the keys in the ignition and turned them, the car didn't start. You furrowed your eyebrows and tried again, same results. "Fuck," You said in frustration and ran your fingers through your hair. "My life." You got out of the car and opened the hood. 'I don't know what the fuck i'm doing.' You say mentally and sigh.

It wasn't raining. The sky looked gloomy and the ground was soaked. You tried calling for a cab but there was none available and the ones that were, are miles away from you. Just when you're about to give up and walk home, a nice black car stopped by you. As the window rolled down you saw that it was an older guy, black hair with blue eyes. He was an attractive guy.

"Need a ride, kid?" He asked. He didn't seem like a threat and he didn't think you were a prostitute either. You smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem...?" You asked not wanting to burden him.

"No, not at all. Get in." He said motioning you to get in. You put the hood of your car down, got your purse, and locked your car's doors. You opened his passenger door and got in. "Where we headed, miss?" He asked.

"Americano Way in Richman." You say and he glances at you. "Don't worry. Im not a stuck up snob like 99% of the people living there." You smile and he chuckles.

"That's ah relief," He pauses. "I'm Michael. Michael De Santa."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. De Santa. I'm (Y/N)." You smile.

"Just (Y/N). No last name. Got it." He says and you giggle. He wasn't so bad, he was actually nice, and really attractive.

"Well I wouldn't want you to stalk me, Mr. De Santa." You say teasing him a little. He chuckles and nods his head.

"I like you, kid." He says with a smile. Over the next few minutes you two talked about eachother. You told him about yourself, he seemed to be interested in your hacking skills. You told him that you were good and he said if you were intrested, he has some work for you. You gladly toon the offer, you thought 'Why not? I could use the money.'

You learned that he was married with two kids and he was trying to retire. When you asked what he did he said "It would be best if you didn't know yet." You chuckled.

"Trust me, its nothing I don't know or haven't seen." You say referring to you father and your family. You know he's in the game. The ride was cut short when you seen your house pull into view. "Oh, its this house with the blue trashcan in front of it." You say pointing and Michael pulls into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, I owe you one." You say with a smile. You leaned over and gave him a harmless kiss on the cheek. He smelt like cologne. Just as when you opened the door he calls for you and you stop and look at him.

"If you're serious about the work, call me sometime. The crew could use ya." He said. You exchanged numbers and left his car. Waving 'bye' as he pulled out.

As you were getting ready for bed later that night you thought to yourself, 'Maybe more money could help me. It would be better for my dad, if I could pay off this house, not him.

You were happy to wake up and not go to work, it was your day off. It had been a week since your encounter with Michael, you had gave it some thought and you decided to take his offer. You picked up your phone and dailed him. About on the third ring he answered.

 

"Hello?" He answered calmly.  
"Hey, (y/n). I don't know if you remember me but-" He cut your sentence short.  
"Yeah. I remember you, kid. I was hoping you'd call." He said. "Meet me at the Bean Machine at Eclipse Boulevard in West Vinewood in an hour." He added.  
"Oh, okay. Great! I'll see you there." You said a little to excited, you mentally slapped yourself. He heard him chuckle on the other end.  
"See you there." He said and hung up.

 

You set down your phone and made your way to the bathroom. You did you usual routine by brushing your teeth and washing your face. When you exited the bathroom and went straight to your closet trying to decided what to wear. After a few minutes you found your outfit and got dressed, then went to the bathroom and did your make-up to the gods and put your hair in a cute high bun. You looked at the time, you have about 15 minutes so you decided to get going.

 

You got out your car that was finally working and headed into the Bean Machine. You were pretty nervous mostly because you knew you were good, but its the fear of not being good enough.

 

Once you entered the cafe the smell of coffee and donuts filled your nostrils. It was a nice place, you lost count of how many times you, Kat and Rickie ditched work to come here. They had been your closest friends ever since you came to LS. Before you started searching for Michael you decided to get a drink, a Bratte. You gave the cashier the money and took your drink, but when you turned around you bumped into someone causing your drink to almost fall.

 

"I'm sorry I should have been paying attention-" You look up to see Michael. "Oh, hey. I was just about to look for you." You say flashing your smile.  
"Our table is over there, I brought a friend, that wants to meet ya if that's okay with you." He says and you nod. You walk over to the table and see an older guy. He wore glasses and had a cane next to him. He was also dressed with a plaid, green button down shirt with jeans. He looked smart.

 

He struggled to get up but did and shook your hand. "Pleased to meet your aquantice. I'm Lester." He said and you smiled.

"Im (Y/N), its nice to meet you." You said then Michael pulled your chair out for you and you gladly sat down. 'He's such a sweetie.' You thought. He took the seat beside you.

"Now that pleasantries are over, let's talk business." Lester said. "We have an up and coming score coming up in Paleto Bay. We could use a distraction and a sniper, it's a good thing your a bombshell-" He said but you stopped him.

"First, thank you. Second, I'm a hacker. I do computer stuff. I work my best behind a screen, I don't want you guys risking anything on me." You say.

"That's the beauty of it, you wouldn't be making us risk anything really. Either way we're getting shot at, or should I say they." He looked at Michael. "With you, we have an increased chance of walking out successfully." Lester said.

"Yeah, kid. I can have someone take you hunting or to an Ammu-nation to work on your aim and as far as im concered, the distraction should be a piece of cake for you." Michael said and you took a sip of your drink.

"What do you say, are you all in?" Lester fixing his glasses as he asked. You thought for a minute. It wouldn't hurt to try, you were always talking about how you wanted to get out and do new things. Plus, you were used to these kind of things, growing up with your family and what not.

"I'm in." You say with a smile.  
"Great."  
"Fuckin A!"

'This is going to be intresting' you thought.


	2. Shooting Range

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! Seriously 100 hits on the first day? That's fucking awesome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I kinda was iffy about it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. (You can tell me what you'd like to see happen) 
> 
> -Love, Amber.

Why were you parked in front of an ammu-nation warehouse? Michael, that's why. You couldn't say no to those blue eyes. To be honest you were pretty excited, you've never shot a real gun before. But as a kid you would have nerf gun wars with your cousins and always win, probably because you were the only girl.

Once you got out of your car you noticed that there was a black car, you noted as Michael's and an old red Bodhi truck. You thought it could be the owner's, but you didn't really pay much attention to it. You entered the building and seen all types of guns, armor,...clothing? There wasn't much of a variety. The store smelt like a weird mixture of beer and tire rubber. 

You seen Michael arguing with a man that was about the same age as him. The man was taller than Michael and looked leaner, he was also on the verge of balding. His face had scattered scars on it and he had a definite scowl on his face that made you not want to mess with him.

"Fuck you, T-" Michael cut himself off when he saw you. You gave him a little wave and a smile. The other man noticed and looked over in your direction, it was evident that he was doing more then undressing you with his eyes.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," The man said, his voice was raw and velvety. He grabbed your hand and kisses your knuckles. "Mikey!" He looked back at him. "You told me she was pretty but not drop dead fucking gorgeous!" He exclaimed and turned his attention towards you again. The volume of his voice made you a little more alert than you were before.

"Name's Trevor, sweetheart." He said with a smirk.  
"I'm (Y/N)." You said practically in a trance from his deep brown eyes. This man definitely knew how to use his words, but you weren't that easy. You glanced at Michael and he looked.. pissed. That's when you politely took your hand away and went to the front desk where Michael was standing. Trevor followed behind, you could feel him staring at your ass.

"Shooting range." Michael said simply, he's done this plenty of times.  
"Alright, choose your weapon." The gunman said, he had a slight country accent.

Michael and Trevor chose their guns with a breeze. Michael had a combat pistol and Trevor had an assault rifle. Michael picked out a regular sniper rifle for you but Trevor quickly stopped him. He said "If she's gonna snipe, let her do it the right way, sugar tits." He said and pointed at the heavy sniper rifle. Michael rolled his eyes and eventually agreed.

"The range is down that hallway to the right." The gunman said giving you the gun. It was half your size and it wasn't too heavy or too light. 

 

Michael and Trevor showed you how to put the rifle together and reload it, it was was easier than you thought. Once you were down with the basics, it was time to shoot. 

Michael came behind you and placed his hands on the back of yours. He rested his chin on your shoulder and guided your hands to where they where supposed to be. You felt the tickle on your neck from his breathing as he was helping you, it made your cheeks and ears grow heat.

"Aim for the spot you want." He yells, it sounded like a whisper because all the shooting Trevor and the other people were doing, and not to mention your were wearing ear protection. You look through the scope and line the aim up with the center dot on the target.

"Got it." You shout.  
"Now shoot." Michael yells and lets go of you. You look back at him mostly because you were nervous, the other half wanted him back hugging your from behind. 

'Stop, (Y/n).' You mentally slap yourself. 'He's a married man. Don't catch feelings.' You thought and notice that Trevor stops shooting and returns his attention back to you.

"Okay, cupcake. This thing is gonna have a kick on it so brace yourself." He warns. You nod and take a deep breath, looking through the scope lining up the aim. Then you place your finger on the trigger and pull it back.

Thankfully, you handled it very well; you didn't fall on your ass. But it did tag your shoulder, and it hurt like hell. You knew it was going to bruise. You put the rifle down waist level and looked at Michael and Trevor.

"Was that good?" You asked.  
"You did good, kid." Michael smiled.  
"Fuck, you look hot when you shoot a gun." Trevor growled eyeing you up and down. You laughed, blushing a bit at Trevor's comment.

 

About an hour pasted and you progressively got better at sniping, but your shoulder still hurt like a bitch though. 

"I say, I take lil' miss (Y/N) here, out to go get some real shooting done one day." Trevor pitches as he puts the gun on the glass counter and the gunman put to back into the inventory. He wraps his arm around you.

"She ain't killing anyone, T. Or at least not yet." Michael says.  
"She's not gonna kill anyone! What kind of sick fuck do you take me for?!" Trevor yells at him. "We're goin' elk huntin'." He adds with a red neck accent.

It couldn't hurt to go hunting, you needed all the practice you could get. But, your shoulder felt like was gonna fall off.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." You smile up at him.  
"That's my girl!" Trevor said pulling your closer to him. You didn't mind, he had strong arms that made you feel protected.

 

Trevor, Michael and you exited the shop and started to return to your respectable cars. As you were opening your car door you felt a hard slap to your ass. You gasped and turn to meet, Trevor. He had the most smug look on his face.

"So, where can I contact your sweet ass?" He growls. His brown eyes were locked onto yours. You got a pen out of the car and wrote your number on his arm.  
"Don't loose it." You say patting his cheek, giving him a small smile.


	3. Shopping

LifeInvader offices were pretty tranquil, not much really happens until the next big update for LifeInvader, or a bug that randomly appears and disturbs the calmness of the workplace. The pay isn't the best, but it gets you by, but you can't help but to ogle in envy at those cute heels you seen in Ponsonbys.

You felt your phone vibrate in your back pocket and pulled it out. Michael messaged you.

'Dinner tonight?'  
You smiled and replied,  
'Im not so sure your wife would be happy with that, Mikey.'  
'Trust me, she'll be fine with it. I'll come by at 8.' He replied.

"Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Who's Mikey?" A feminine voice said behind you. Looking to your side, you saw Kat looking over your shoulder.

"He's a friend." You say with a smile. Kat goes to sit on your desk, crossing her legs and giving a 'tell me more' look.

"A friend? Like a boyfriend?" She says emphasizing the boy in boyfriend.

You blush a little thinking of Michael in that way. Maybe you had a little, tiny, microscopic crush on him but, he's married with kids. So that idea was out of the ball park.

"No! Just a friend." You protest and she gives you the 'bitch I know you like him' look.

"So what does he look like?" She asks as if you and hin were dating.

"Well, he's older-"

"Ooo! A silver fox, I'm loving it." Kat says with her usual perky attitude. "Its about time you got laid!" She adds and you glare at her.

"Kat! You-" Before you could finish, an intern walks up to you both.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but (Y/n), you have a visitor." He said politely.

"For me?" You asked and he nodded. 'Who could have possibly come visit me?' You thought as you followed the intern through the colorful halls and down to the lobby. You saw Trevor arguing with the receptionist, Karen.

"I just don't fucking understand why I can't just go up th- There she is!" Trevor cuts his anger off and directs his attention towards you and you walk up towards him. Why would he be here?

"Trevor? Why are you here?" You ask looking up at him. You were quite short compared to Trevor, you were chest level with him.

"Because cupcake, we're going shopping!" He exclaims. You give him a look.

"Why?" You ask.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You're interrogating me like you're the fucking FIB. I'll explain later." He said with agitation and aggression.

You crossed your arms. "Fine."

 

"So tell me why we're going shopping?" You ask walking side by side next to Trevor.

"Well sweetheart, Lester said since your the distraction you need something that will make you stand out, something revealing." He said with a smirk on his face.

You sigh and roll your eyes. "Oh god."

-

You and Trevor walked into this store called XXXitement. It was the kind of store where all you saw was porn and dildos, plus the creepy guy in the back aisle. The store smelt like sex and vodka, it was your typical sex store. Of course Trevor would take you to a sex shop for a 'disguise'. You followed him to the costume area in the back if the store, you looked around and saw a lot of sexy cop outfits and gimp suits.

"Trevor, I don't think they'll buy it if im in a gimp suit or a pink cop outfit." You say turning around to look at him.

"What about this?" He asked holding up a package with a schoolgirl picture on it. That would actually work, a distressed slutty school girl. That would definitely make them stop. Plus it looked really cute.

"This might actually work," You say walking up to him taking the costume. "Im gonna try it on." You say picking up a pair of black pumps that were on a rack. You go into the changing room and strip from your clothes.

You put in the skirt first, it was almost to the point where your ass was out. You put on the top, along with the blazer and only buttoned to the point below your boobs. You were wearing your favorite push up bra so you looked extremely hot. You slid on the stockings and put on the pumps, tgen admired yourself in the mirror. You took a deep breath suddenly feeling a bit nervous, maybe even...insecure? Knowing that Trevor would be looking at you, so exposed.

"Hurry up, cupcake! I have a semi just thinking about you." He yelled an you stepped out of the dressing room.

"Do I look okay?" You ask genuinely concerned but Trevor just stares at you, making you feel even more insecure. "Trevor?" You snap him out of his gaze.

"Fuck, you look fucking hot." He growled shifting himself through his jeans. You blush heavily as his eyes travel on your body.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I gonna change." You say and give a nervous giggle. You walk back into the changing room and strip once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had major writers block. Im sorry if its sucky :(  
> -Amber


	4. What's Your Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of Mikey fluff, but I promise there be Franky and Trevy fluff coming soon. <3

You heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock 8:00 pm. You remembered that you had made plans with Michael, you smiled and made your way to the door. You opened it and saw Michael there. He had on khaki pants and a red polo shirt, along with some sperry shoes. You look down at yourself a oversized sweater with tights and knee high boots.

"I feel underdressed." You say with a slight giggle. He shakes his head.  
"No, you look gorgeous." He says. "Let's go." He takes your hand and leads you to his car. You can't help but to feel a little awkward considering he has a wife. If you were her, you'd be flipping shit over your husband going out with a younger woman. What was her problem?

The weather outside was very nice, there was a nice breeze going and the night sky helped a lot because there was no beaming heat. Michael opened the car door for you, you politely thanked him and got in the car. You watched him from your seat, as he walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. Once he got in you turned to him.

"So where are we going?" You asked as he started the car.  
"Vinewood Bar & Grill." He said as he pulled out of your driveway. You scoffed.  
"Isn't that place like, super expensive?" You asked.  
"Its a little on the expensive side, but you don't have to worry about it. I have the tab." He said. "And you can't say no because I already made reservations." He added and you laughed.

You thought the gesture was sweet, but you really didn't want him spending money on you for a meal. But it would be nice to have dinner with such a charming, attractive man. Wait what?

{}

You and Michael walked with your arm linked with his in the restaurant. The place was nice, you were suprised to find not a lot of people where here tonight. A waitress walked up to you both.

"If you will follow me, Mr. De Santa?" She suggested in a sweet voice. He nodded and she lead you both to the table. Michael pulled out your chair for you, like a gentleman abd he soon sat down aswell. The waitress took the order for drinks and left. But you couldn't help but to notice she was more than generous to Michael. She definitely had a crush on him. You felt a little jelous.

"I think she likes youuu." You cooed with a smile and he looks up at you from the menu he was browsing.  
"Really? I don't see it." He said and you rolled your eyes.  
"Get with the times, grandpa." You teased and he chuckles.  
"You're real funny." He said, sarcasm was screaming in his tone.

A few minutes passed and you and Michael got your drinks. The waitress (named Ferrah), was still flirting heavily. Michael didn't seem phased by it, he actually flirted back which was weird. Come to think of it, this whle thing is weird. Him flirting with the waitress and him taking you out. He was married. You decided to ask him about it.

"Michael?"  
"Yeah, sweetheart?" He answers.  
"What's your deal?... Like, you're married and yet, you flirt with other women and take them out to expensive restaurants. Is your wife fine with this?" You spill, you didn't dare to look up and make eye contact with him. You just played with you straw in you drink.

He sighed. "Okay, kid. Truth is, my marriage is falling to pieces. Amanda has cheated on me a numerous amount of fucking times and I can say I haven't been very faithful either, I'm just waiting for the day she asks for a divorce." He continues to talk about his family over dinner. Tracey, his daughter, is basically a no talent slut. His son, Jimmy, is a video game stoner who has nothing planned for his life and his wife, Amanda is a cheating, money-spending, ex-stripper.

He also tells you the story of his son drugging him, stealing his car and they all move out, leaving him alone. You felt so bad for him. All he needed was someone to talk to and be there for him. You would gladly be that person.

"I pretty much have no fucking friends, except for Franklin and Trevor." He says.  
"You have me." You smile at him and he nods.  
"That's right, I do have you." He smiles and gives you a chuckle.

After dinner Michael took you back to the car and drove you home. The ride was made up of laughter, sarcasm and blushing. When you guys made it to your house, you both got out. Michael walked you to your door.

"I had fun tonight, Michael. We should do this again." You said with a slight smile.  
"I'm only a phone call away." He said.

You two made eye contact and it didn't break and you started to feel your cheeks heat up. Michael looks at your lips and smiles ever so slightly. You both start to lean in ever so slowly and your lips are centimeters away from his, God you just wanted him so badly-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER! ARE YOU AND MIKEY GONNA LOCK LIPS? ..IDK EITHER. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So im sorry for the late update, I've been having writer's block. :(
> 
> Plus this chapter is SUPER SHORT, but you'll live. I'll post again soon. <3

Your lips softly connected to Michael's. His lips were gentle and smooth. He grabbed the sides of your face and continued kissing you, like you were the most prized possession on Earth.

No, this isn't right. You parted lips with him and frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his hands still resting on your face.  
"You're married.." You trail off looking down as you do and he gives you a look.  
"My wife cheats on me 24/7. What makes you think she gives two shits?"

"This doesn't make it right, Michael." You removes his warm hands from your cheeks. "Obviously you have some problems to sort out with Amanda, and I don't want to be one of the ways you get back at her.." You continue. "We should stay friends for now." You add, feeling a little shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, should I continue?


End file.
